memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Jim Martin
James "Jim" E. Martin (credited as Jim, Jim E., and James Martin) is an production illustrator who has worked as such on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager s pilot episode , Star Trek: Enterprise, and as storyboard illustrator on . His most widely-known creations are the runabout, which he co-designed with Rick Sternbach, and later the , which he designed under the direction of Herman Zimmerman and Gary Hutzel. He is featured in the interviews in the special features of the DS9 Season 2 DVD, the DS9 Season 3 DVD and the DS9 Season 4 DVD. Martin also designed the Bajoran phaser rifle. http://www.yourprops.com/view_item.php?movie_prop=22883 A graduate from the California State University, Northridge, Deep Space Nine was his first professional Hollywood employment. http://conceptartworld.com/?p=7177 Starting out as personal assistent, Martin was taken under the wings of Production Illustrator Doug Drexler, who recalled in good nature, "Jim started with us as art department PA, a rotten one I might add, but went on to become a kick ass illustrator. So we forgive him. We had a big brother-little brother relationship, and I teased him every chance I got.(...)I used to lock him in the blueprint room, and turn off the lights, steal the wheels off his bicycle, take the microphone out of his telephone, and once even had the guard at the parking structure call and say his car was on fire. We even got into a scuffle in the art department after some heinous prank I pulled on him. He’s twice my size and should have had me pinned immediately, but the old man is up at five in the morning lifting weights...surprise!" http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2009/02/15/bajoran-transport/ As designer of space craft, Martin was influenced by the fighter craft designs seen in the Star Wars franchise, which was frowned upon by his mentor, "Being a number of years younger than the rest of us, Jim was highly influenced by Star Wars, and often that would show in his work. Nothing gave me more excess stomach acid than that, so I would carry an eleven foot G-95 cattle prod and used it in case the "Force" clouded his vision." http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2009/11/15/bajoran-interceptortransport/ Martin left the franchise in 1995 at the start of DS9 Season 4, and his position was filled by John Eaves for Deep Space Nine, while Rick Sternbach continued to fulfill the position for Voyager on his own. Martin shortly returned in 2001 as freelancer for the pre-production of Enterprise s pilot episode as prop designer, but has not received official credit for his input. Together with Brandon MacDougall, James MacKinnon, and Michael Westmore, Martin contributed as "spacecraft designer" to the video game, (1997). Further Reading * "Designing the Defiant", , August 1999, pp. 71-80 * "Designing the Bajoran Solar-Sailing Ship", , March 2000, pp. 44-48 * "Jim Martin", , May 2000, pp. 20-27 * The Art of Star Trek, 1995 External links *JimMartinDesign.com - official site *Jim Martin Concept Art - Jim Martin's Blog * *Jim Martin at Linkedin.com es:Jim Martin |Martin, Jim